mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
I.R.A. Don't Ask
I.R.A. Don't Ask is an agenda mission in Mafia III. Overview Burke's distracted with other obligations. Go see what you can do to get him back on track. This is a series of five side missions given by Thomas Burke after he is recruited by Lincoln as one of his underbosses. In order to unlock additional assignments you must assign more districts to Burke. Narrative I.R.A. Don't Ask Lincoln stops by Burke's Iron & Metal to see what Burke has going on and finds him tinkering away on a car in his shop. When he tries to question him about it, Burke says it's something personal. Lincoln explains that he need his full attention on what they're doing and can't afford to have him running around with his head up his ass. Burke goes on to explain that a couple of guys from Belfast came to him looking for wheels. They need serial numbers and parts to throw in with their car bombs to keep the authorities guessing when things go boom. When Lincoln asks if the guys were asking or telling, Burke replies "IRA don't ask". So he asks what exactly he needs and Burke tells him more of these cars for starters. First Assignment Burke has to deliver three orange Samson Richmond-Luxes to his IRA connections. Steal them and bring them back to his salvage yard. Second Assignment The local police have impounded cars that The Butcher's men used to drive, and Burke wants to salvage their parts and send them to his IRA brethren. Break into the impound lots and bring three red De'Leo Capulets back to Burke. Third Assignment Burke needs three green Bulworth Aspens for his IRA connections. Find them and bring them back to his salvage yard. Fourth Assignment Lincoln arrives to find Burke being sick in his sink. Burke explains the next thing he needs are three Cutler 50 boats. Curious, Lincoln asks what the IRA needs with boats, to which Burke replies that when the IRA come knockin' on your door, you don't ask questions. Still not satisfied, Lincoln thinks things aren't adding up, which makes him nervous, and he doesn't like being nervous. Burke continues to say that while they may be partners, Lincoln doesn't run everything in his life, and he has concerns that stretch outside of what they're doing. Lincoln is concerned that whatever Burke is up to might blowback on Nicki and makes himself clear that if she gets caught in the crossfire because of Burke's poor life choices, puking in his sink will be the least of his problems. Burke assures him that no harm will come to Nicki on account of any of this. Fifth Assignment The fifth assignment involves stealing three blue Samson Duke sports cars. Burke warns Lincoln that just because their owners are wealthy, he shouldn't take them lightly. Most of them are connected to Marcano, and he should be prepared for some push back. Burke's Story After bringing in the last Samson Duke, Lincoln still suspects Burke isn't being honest about this whole situation and asks what the hell this is all really about. Burke explains that Nicki wants out, away from him and the city and this whole miserable life. He wants to help her, but that takes money. He confesses that the cars and boats weren't for the IRA, he's been selling them to some guys on the east coast. He admits to Lincoln that he's dying. He has liver cancer and the doctors give him six to eight months to live. He tells Lincoln that this stays between the two of them, he's not to breath a word of it to Nicki. He wants her to continue believing that he's not a good man, he never has been and never will be. Then once he's dead, all the money will go to her. Walkthrough Notes Vehicles The locations will be randomly scattered across New Bordeaux and marked on your map by a green icon of a crossed wrench and screwdriver. Clicking on the mission under your objectives menu will often send you to one furthest away, so it's best to just click on the map icons instead. Just steal three of them and drop them off under the crane in the middle of the salvage yard, where you will receive $100 for the first two you drop off and $500 for the third. Police Impound The second assignment involves stealing cars from three police impound yards. They will be marked on your map one at a time, and you can either try your hand at getting in and out undetected or use Burke's own police dispatcher perk to do so. Boats The fourth assignment involves stealing three Cutler 50 boats. They will be marked on your map like the others, and some locations are guarded by one man. Simply deliver three of them to the boat dock on the southern end of Burke's Iron & Metal and report back to Burke when you're through. Walkthrough First assignment: *Talk to Burke. *Find 3 orange Samson Richmond-Luxes. *Deliver the cars to Burke. *Talk to Burke. **Receive $1000 for completing the first assignment. Second assignment: :Second and third assignments available after giving a second district to Burke. *Steal 3 red De'Leo Capulets. *Deliver the cars to Burke. *Talk to Burke. **Receive 1 marker for completing the second assignment. Third assignment: *Talk to Burke. *Find 3 green Bullworth Aspens. *Deliver the cars to Burke. *Talk to Burke. **Receive $3000 for completing the third assignment. Fourth assignment: :Fourth and fifth assignments available after giving a third district to Burke. *Talk to Burke. *Find 3 Cutler 50s. *Deliver the boats to Burke. *Talk to Burke. **Receive 3 markers for completing the fourth assignment. Fifth assignment: *Steal 3 blue Samson Dukes. *Deliver the cars to Burke. *Talk to Burke. **Receive $5000 for completing the fifth assignment. Result Completing this chapter grants the IRA Don't Ask achievement and completes the backstory on Thomas Burke. Trivia *The I.R.A., known as the Irish Republican Army, is an armed movement dedicated to bringing independence Ireland. Notes *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Burke. *Unlike other missions, your vehicle will not be present after you drop the cars off at Burke's. You can make it appear by entering and then exiting his office. *Letting the game auto-select a vehicle location will often choose one a considerable distance from your current location when one is often much closer. *As the player drives to a chosen location they may receive the message "Vehicle wrecked, choose another". Continuing to the location may reveal the vehicle intact with no damage and still able to be taken and turned in to Burke. *The above happens frequently during the second assignment to Steal 3 red De'Leo Capulets from police impound. In this case however, the vehicles will not be present if the player continues to the original location. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay